clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Agency
The Time Agency is a very secret branch of the PSA; not even the Director knows about it. The Agency deals with matters relating to time, such as a time stream break, rips in the space-time continuum, changes in time, etc. They also research the future and the past, filling important gaps in the history books. Background The Time Agency's Theme: 400px|Theme tune! When The Doctor left the Vortex Manipulator on Explorer's front porch, it was stolen by a passing skua. The skua dropped it and it hit The Leader on the head. He grabbed it and showed it to The Director of the EPF, who started up a Time Agency. Their agents are called Time Agents. Involvement Entry The secret entrance to the Time Agency HQ is through a broom closet in the Gift Shop. Once in the closet, rotate the red broom handle 45 degrees backward. The broom closet will descend down, into the depths of Antarctica and through a vast network of tunnels. The broom closet will slow, then the door will open, revealing a vast ice cave with a small table in the middle. On the table is a telephone. Dial 030457602 on the phone, then the Time Agency will lift the invisibility lock. You will see hundreds of time agents, a bank of computer screens monitoring rifts and universes, and a gadget room where time machines are kept. An alternative entry is to take the stairs from the South Pole City Gift Shop. Job The Time Agency repairs holes in time and gathers information about the past and future. They are found nearly anywhere. From New Club Penguin to Eastshield and even Pengolia,anywhere inside this universe. If you're lucky, you might see a Time Agent using its Vortex Manipulator. The Time Agency is forbidden by the Board of Fiction to change past events. Agents Registered Time Agents *The Leader *Director of Time Penguins *Idoreconise * Skyblue1229 *Ford Car (He is commander of the Time Break Response Team. He's gone missing. ). Unregistered Time Travellers *Icmer (He uses his home-made portal) *Kwiksilver (He has his own Vortex Manipulator, but it was not issued by the Agency.). *Doctor Hickory Dickory Dock (He uses his ship, the TARDIS, to travel) Divisions Time Break Response Team The Time Break Response Team are a branch of Time Penguins who are trained to stop time being rewritten. If time changes (Example:A day is increased to 32 hours) then they will put things right. Background After Chester blew holes in 12 universes, a group of Time Travellers from the Time Agency, led by The Doctor in The TARDIS, started repairing the rifts. They are still fixing. Current Jobs *A hole has been blown at the Shiverpool train station. Inside the rift, they found various computer parts and microchips. They could also see a human looking at text that was appearing above their heads. Director Benny is frequently urging for this to be closed. *A large, active rift has been discovered in an underwater cave on Turtle Atoll. This is proving hard to be closed, and the rift has spat out various pieces of newspaper along with a packet of something called Bird Seed. *A sinkhole in the sand pit at the Adoption Center may be a time rift. Staff are investigating. Space Rescue Division The Space Rescue Division keep space safe. If anything wrong happens (e.g: space ship crashes) then these agents will come to help (whether you like it or not). Vortex Guardians Vortex Guardians are Time Agents who close up the vortex so that no links to other universes are opened. Ford Car leads them. How can you help? To apply, talk to The Time Director These are the current job offers: Monitor: Make sure that all Space Ships/Time Machines have been registered. Time Break Response Team: A great but dangerous job. Alien Biologist: Yes, that gross job which includes scanning Aliens, Humans, and their organs. Trivia *Kwiksilver might be is one. *Mwa Mwa Penguins are afraid of these Penguins. *Explorer and Mayor McFlapp frequently complain about this agency; as they put it: "Time travel in fictional universes is dangerous! It is a specialized variation of teleporting and rift-crossing, but it can do nasty things when you incorrectly manipulate it! There have already been 12 fictional universes that were ripped apart just because some foolish time-traveling character screwed up! Do you want this one to be the thirteenth?" *Some say that they all know Billybob; this is likely to be false. See also *The Leader *Kwiksilver *Time Penguin HQ *Time Penguin Command Room Category:Wretched Articles Category:Penguins Category:Secret Agencies Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Characters Category:Groups